


Cheer!

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheerleader! Peter, Cheerleaders, Coach Stark, Coach/Player Relationship, Coaches, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Coach Tony takes Cheerleader Peter into the locker room during a football game for some fun.





	Cheer!

"All you Midtown fans stand up and clap your hands!" The crowd goes wild with applause. "Now that you got the beat stomp your feet!" Cheers and screams filled the bleachers.

"Now cheer with me! Let's go tigers let's go! Let's go tigers lets go!" Behind the cheerleaders, the football team touched down which caused the fans to go crazy.

Unnoticed to everyone, a coach took ahold of a cheerleaders hand and pulled them into the locker room.

"Mr. Stark I have to be out there!" The cheerleader cried, trying to get back onto the field but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't worry Peter, no one will notice." Tony mumbled to the male cheerleader. "How about we take these off, yeah?" The coach grabbed ahold of the teen's uniform and started tugging on it.

"Tony." Peter moaned as he ran his fingers through his coach's hair.

"That's it baby." Tony spoke against the cheerleader's ear as he finally got his pants off.

"You're supposed to be watching the game, " Peter panted as he laid down on the bench with the older man covering him with his body, "Steve's going to be mad."

Tony groaned before pulling the teen in for a messy kiss. Teeth clashing with saliva building up between the two. Peter let out a squeal and shivered under Tony's touch as he gropped the teen's bottom.

The older man bit at the cheerleader's lip as he continued to fondle the young body underneath him.

"Please coach." Peter whimpered against the older man's lips.

"That's it, baby." Tony whispered as the teenager began to rut his hips up against his coach's leg.

"Please, sir!" The brown haired teen gasped into the others mouth.

Tony swiftly pulled the cheerleader's leg up against his chest and started to rub his cock against Peter's thighs. Tony trained at the sensation and pulled himself up so he could watch the show.

"So good baby, so fucking good." The man chanted as he rutted his cock between the teenager's thighs.

Each time Tony pushed in the tip of his dick touched Peter's balls, which caused the teen to mewl under the brief pressure.

"Mr. Stark." Peter moaned as Tony started to jerk the cheerleader off. Between the wet noises and soft pants, Peter felt his body shake as he spilled himself over his school uniform.

"Ah." He breathed as Tony gripped at his hips harder not being quite done yet. A soft groan left the coach's lips as he finished.

A whistle could be heard from outside with loud cheers following its wake.

Tony sighed and gently pulled himself off of the teen, "Let's get cleaned up then. After the football game meet me in the parking lot. I got a surprise for you." He winked.

Peter giggled and nodded, "Of course Coach Stark."


End file.
